


Every Exquisite Touch

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role-Playing Game, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Top Jared Padalecki, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jensen calls Jared Daddy - J2, daddy!kink, toppy! Jared, bottom! Jensen, D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Exquisite Touch

There’s a hunger in Jared's beautiful eyes that has Jensen shivering and lighting fires inside him. The night began with hands tugging off jeans and shirts while their lips met in a hot, soul-searing kiss. Jensen was caught up in the feel of Jared’s massive, warm hands trailing over his body, the soft touches to his chest turned sharp as Jared pinched his nipples, and he gasped softly. With all of the touching and kissing, Jensen was moaning under his lover’s touch. He was achingly hard as they kissed. 

Jensen licked at Jared’s mouth and let out a needy moan; Jared tasted so sweet, like the cherry-flavored lollipop from earlier. Jensen sucked on his boyfriend's tongue, trying to get every last trace of the sweetness. What had begun with kisses had led to a night of pure pleasure. 

They haven’t used toys in a few months and Jensen had forgotten how sensual and orgasmic they could be. They’ve played for almost two hours now and he is lost count of how many times he’s come, he shudders helplessly, all the sensations tingling at the base of his spine, shooting sparks up and down each vertebrate. 

He has been coming so often that the sheets are a damp sticky mess and his cheeks are rosy pink with warmth and he cannot stop shaking and panting breathlessly. He was a shivering, sensitive mess, the pleasure and pain causing an endless stream of groans and whimpers to slips from his pretty pink lips. He has been constantly hard, only slightly softening after each orgasm before Jared got him aching hard once again. 

He is now clinging to the bed sheets as Jared works the vibrator in and out of him steadily. Jensen's macules burn with tension as the toy brushes against his prostate, and his entire body jerks as if he had been shocked. He mewls and whimpers, he cannot relax, not with the toy pressing deep inside him and the ache in his balls reaching a fever heat. 

“Daddy, please,” He whispers, needy and shaking. He wants to touch his dick, to rub away the pressure that is tingling as the toy keeps hitting that hot spot deep inside, making him whimper and moan, but he does not caress his hot, hard rod--he trusts his boyfriend, his Daddy, knows Jared will give him what he needs. Still he pleads, “Daddy, please. Please.”

“Look at you, my good sweet Boy. So needy and desperate. You’ve been moaning very sweetly for me so far.” Jared cooed as he looked down at the face of his resplendent boy. “Are you going to start purring for me, Kitten?” He practically mimicked his own purr as he inquired through half-slitted lids. He nudges the toy a little deeper into Jensen, pressing hard on the bundle of nerves; the vibrations pulse against Jensen’s prostate and he throws his head back and whines as hot pleasure burns his body. 

Jensen’s dazzling green eyes were frantic with lust, his face contorting in a mad-blend of pain and pleasure. A flush coated his freckled cheeks; his breathing was ragged and deep, looking utterly wrecked, near close to shattering into little pieces—just how Jared wanted him. 

Jensen was near-boneless, whining and gasping, ready to blow again; the skin of his dick is rock hard and velvet soft, and his balls are heavy and full. He is eager for release, but still his boyfriend leisurely pushes the toy in and out of his pretty pink slickened asshole, driving in deep enough each time to hit Jensen’s sweet-spot. Jensen’s cock was so blood-heavy it was flushed an almost deep purple-violet hue, the tip steadily oozing with warm sticky pre-come. 

Between the whimpering and moaning, Jensen had constantly been wailing, until his throat turned raw; the sound had become pure music to Jared’s ears. But, this was the first time he had begun to beg in earnest; Jensen would never ask for anything unless he absolutely truly needed it. He always felt there was no need to; he trusted Jared to grant him exactly what he craved, willing and able to give up control to his daddy.

Eventually, Jensen knew Jared would allow him to come, but only when Jared chose to give him back his power. Hoping to remain a good boy for his daddy, he tried to keep from pleading for release from this pent-up agony, and in his struggle to conform, a high, breathy whine slipped past his moist, plump lips. 

The pleasurable rush was becoming too much to withstand; Jensen needed to orgasm or he would, literally, split apart. Every thrust of the toy sent a shockwave of pleasure racing through him, coiling up the heat that was settling within his belly, making Jensen harder with every sensation. The toy brushes his prostate, and the sensation feels like electric shocks coiling in his belly. He let out a breathless whimper as he felt the burn stretch of his hole spreading, the ache of being stuffed full sending shivers all through his body. 

Smiling devilishly, Jared cupped Jensen’s big balls, rolling them in his huge palm, feeling how full and warm the sacs were. He gave another jab of the toy as he played with Jensen, pushing deeper into Jensen and earning him a desperate keening sound from his boy. The piercing tone went straight to Jared's cock, making the semi-soft flesh twitch with sputtering interest. 

He had already come several times tonight, jerking himself off every time he had reached the bitter edge, painting Jensen's belly with his hot come as he spilled in a rush of fevered rapture. Daddy had granted himself release after watching his baby boy fall apart. 

Hips rocking skyward, legs spreading wider with every jolt, Jensen whimpered as Jared caressed him gently. He bit his sore bottom lip, trying not to beg again, so trusting of his daddy in understanding what he wanted-needed...deserved, even as he tugged with a weakened forcefulness on the binds holding his wrists. 

“You are so beautiful.” Jared soothed, in awe at how well Jensen was conducting himself during playtime, even when his boy was in the thralls of passion. It wasn’t surprising, given that Jensen was always so well behaved, obeying the slightest commands. 

“It’s okay, Baby Boy.” He leaned in, gently kissing Jensen’s cheek, helping to calm his inconsolable lover. “I’m going to let you come, I promise. You’ve been so good for me tonight, Baby Boy, I’m going to give you one last treat.” 

Jared kept his promise by turning the vibrator's setting up one more slot, the thin skin of his rim stretched around the toy. Jensen’s entire body convulsed, quaking severely, feeling a rush of sensation course all the way down to the very tips of his toes, his cock jerking painfully as he trembled. The head of the toy rubbed over Jensen’s prostate, the intense pleasure making Jensen’s thighs quake. Jared pushed the switch up another notch, then another, marveling at the beet-red skin of Jensen’s puckered hole, noting how the flesh clung around the girth of the hard plastics. 

Finally, he cranked the vibrator to the highest setting, fucking the phallus shape in and out of Jensen with a steadfast pacing, no longer drawing out the moment. Daddy wanted his boy to come. Now. Jensen whimpered as he felt his orgasm building up quickly. Electricity vibrated in waves through him, the hot sensational thrums heading directly to his swelling cock, the amounting feelings nearly too much to bear, too soon to grab onto. 

He howled manically in pleasurable agony, thrashing on the mattress as hips rocked upward as his daddy thrust the toy so deep into him he was unable to catch his breath at random intervals. The vibrations shake him to his core, causing shudders to race along his spine and his breathing to stutter as his toes curl. 

“Daddy...fuck, daddy!” Jensen squeaked out a disturbing cry as Jared kept pressing the stiff bulbous head right over his sweet-spot each time, Jensen choking out moans as he grew closer to his climax. Every part of him trembled mercilessly: his fingers, his thighs, his toes—his entire body lost in the hot erotic pleasure, completely at his daddy’s mercy. The inner muscles of Jensen’s slick hole clenched around the width of the toy, his sensitive skin clinging to the smooth surface, sensually rubbing him to a culmination. 

Riding the electric thrum, Jensen's hips fluttered in frantic current, babbling senselessly as his daddy fucked him with the toy; he practically sobbed with the desperate wish to come, Jared encouraging him by engulfing his massive hand around Jensen's cock, continually jacking him as he rammed the phallic shape inside the contracting hole. Not even two strokes followed before Jensen was incoherently mumbling, rambling on about how he was about to come so hard, then adamantly begging for permission from his daddy. 

“Come on, Baby Boy,” Jared murmured fondly, jamming the vibrator into his boy's loosening opening, twisting and driving the toy as he slotted in and out of Jensen. “Come for Daddy.”

Jensen let out a vulnerable whimper, giving in, and, seconds later, he came with a screaming howl, his cock spurted thick cloudy-white seed onto his Daddy's hand. Jensen squirms on the bed, his erratic breathing punched out of him with each shock of pleasure pulsing through his body. 

His eyes squeeze shut as his cock pulses endlessly, and his back arches sharply, long and beautiful as the pleasure uncoils in his belly. Jared watches as his lover’s stomach muscles flutter and his thickness twitches, and his eyes darken as the thick white cum spills from the tip as Jensen moans his name. Jared watched with wide eyes and a burning smile, loving the intense sight of his beautiful boy laying there whimpering and shaking, looking completely wrung out and totally exhausted from the force of his mind-blowing orgasm. 

As Jared slows the vibrations in tiny increments, easing Jensen back from the brink, he finally hits the off switch, tenderly exiting the elongated object from his boy. He watched as Jensen floated through a haze of pure bliss and raw ecstasy, lost in the pleasing rush of frenetic endorphins. So gorgeous and mouth-watering he looked, Jared couldn't help but untie Jensen hurriedly, gathering him into a skin-to-skin embrace as Daddy cuddled his boy as near to his heart as he could. 

“Oh Daddy, love you so much... love my Daddy so-so much,” Jensen softly mumbles, eyes drooping in a slumber-fog, still a little spacey from the astonishingly intense vibe of his release. Jensen snuggled close to his boyfriend, feeling such contented warmth in the strong arms of his big boyfriend. Jared smiled lovingly, kissing his lover, and together they huddled as they held one another as tight as one another could. 

Once Jensen was a little more coherent, he let Jared take him into the bathroom. What Jensen found there was the bathtub filled with warm water and rose petals floating on top of the water. Dozens of tea light candles lit up the room, giving off a warm amber glow as the scent of rosemary drifted through the air. 

Jensen all but melted at the sight, finding his surprise both sweet and ridiculously romantic. He gave his lovers a kiss, in awe by how dearly devoted and caring Jared was. Jared gently coaxed Jensen over the edge of the tub, Jensen was sore and a little achy, he sort of woddle-walked. Jared held Jensen's hand as they stepped into the water together; making sure his weary lover did not slip and fall. Jared sat down first, groaning softly as the warm water surrounded him. Settling down, he held his arms out and Jensen sat, moaning happily as the warm water surrounded him, easing his tired body. 

“Oh, I love you so much, Daddy,” Jensen moaned as he fit his body in between Jared’s spread legs, his back pressed to Jared's chest. Jared chuckled warmly as Jensen immediately leaned back against him and closed his eyes. He picked up one of the red rose petals and began to softly trail them over Jensen's toned, sculpted chest. Jared kissed Jensen's neck and ran his hands up and down his chest, and Jensen trembled when the rose petal lightly brushed over one of his nipples, first one and then the other, the flower silky and smooth against his wet skin. 

Jared drew figure eights on the little nub as while the fingers of his other hand began sliding lower and lower until they just barely graced Jensen’s cock. Jensen's hips fluttered in the water as his manhood began to swell; he was sore and worn out, his cock oversensitive and still tingling, and he wasn’t sure he could get hard so quickly, but Jared was playing with his nipples with rose petals, the touch so light and soft that each caress sent a wave of desire throbbing through him. Jensen arched back against Jared as Jared's hand firmly wrapped around his semi-hard cock. Jensen groaned quietly, his hips jerking helplessly as Jared began to stroke him. 

“Daddy, please,” Jensen begged, his hands clutching at Jared’s outer thighs. “Can’t come again so soon.”

“Sure you can, baby boy,” Jared amused, he nuzzled behind Jensen's ear and licked at his neck, his hand tugging and twisting around Jensen's cock, feeling the hot flesh throbbing in his grip. “You'll come again because I want you to, and you'll do anything to make your daddy happy, won’t you?” 

It was the truth; Jensen was never good at saying no to his kinky lover. “Wanna come, for you, Daddy. Please.” Jensen was helplessly rutting into Jared's grip, feeling his orgasm rising with every twist and pull of Jared's hand. He was going to come, either from the pleasure or the need to make Jared happy, and it wasn’t hard to give into the pleasure, not with Jared working him with such skill that Jensen was powerless to hold back. 

Jared stroked Jensen faster, wanting to see his boy come one last time tonight, and seconds later, Jensen was coming, his back arching as he moaned helplessly. He came in Jared's hand, his cock pulsing, shivering in the warm water. His lover worked him through his powerful orgasm, milking the last drop of seed out of his aching cock as a whispering moan slipped from Jensen's lips. 

When he finished coming, he collapsed back against Jared, feeling exhausted and sore, aching in the best way. He was like a puppet with his strings cut, and he had to reline on Jared to ease him out of the tub and dry him off, blushing rosy red with every sweet kiss Jared pressed to his pink lips. 

Later in the night, after a little cat nap and snack to recharge Jensen's energy, Jared helped Jensen to dress. Jeff had called, asking them over for dinner; with it still early in the evening, and both eager to see Jeff, they decided to head over to his place. 

“Daddy, can you help me with my skirt?” Jensen was donning a pair of pink lace panties, with knee-high socks, coupled with a white button-down shirt, and black high heels, but he still had not put on his skirt. He held the stretch of fine fabric out to his daddy, smiling with a luminous grin. Jared had bought him the skirt yesterday and he hadn’t gotten the chance to wear it yet. 

Jared gave his boy a broad, dimpled grin; taking the material and holding it low enough so Jensen could step into it. Jensen used Jared's wide shoulder to balance as he stepped into the circle of fabric spread open for him; Jared shimmied the cloth along the slim, firm calves and thighs, and then rocked to-and-fro to settle about the trim waistline. 

He spun Jensen around so the zipper could be done in the back, making sure the bottom hem of Jensen's shirt was tucked in proper. Once radiant green eyes were facing him, Jared reached around, from the front, to raise the zipper toggle, noting with lust-filled eyes how the material just barely covered Jensen's curvy, pliable ass, showing a mere hint of those pretty panties.

Giving a playful smack to his boy’s luscious bottom, making Jensen giggle in bashfulness, Jared took Jensen's hand within his clasp. “Are you ready to go, Baby Boy?” 

“All set, Daddy.” Jensen smiled with a beaming grin, which made Jared’s heart flutter deep inside his chest. 

Daddy gave his boy a honey-sweet kiss, simple and quick, then, together, the two lovers headed out.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: xdarlingnickyx
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/2728.html?thread=1932200#t1932200)


End file.
